Drabbles
by Lammstrellicon
Summary: This is for a contest writey thing but I might go on with is after July it's CRACK out the kazoo!
1. Chapter 1

**July Drabble Thingy**

Chapter one: The Invasion of Asmetris.

One day in a place called Asmetris there were some people who shouldn't have been there. Any who Break and Greed were trying to take over the world, Barma was stealing books from Central Library while Roy was trying to kill him for taking his favorite book. Oz was poking Envy and constantly asking if they were friends. Will of the Abyss and Winry were talking about guy problems. Jack and Glen were stalking Ed and Al.

-With Mustang and Barma-

"GIVE ME THE BOOK" Roy bellowed.

"Never" The crazy red headed duke shouted.

"HOW WILL I GO TO SLEEP WITH OUT MY BOOK OF BED TIME STORIES?" The Colonel yelled.

"I don't care" The duke chuckled

-With Break and Greed-

"So now that we rule the world and killed Father what are we gonna do?" The sin asked.

"Not sure . . . I heard about this new bar in town." Break said.

"Nah . . . wanna kill something?" The sin asked.

"Sure" The Mad Hatter said.

-With Envy and Oz-

"Will you be my friend?" Oz asked poking the sin

"NO LITTLE BRAT" The palm tree yelled. "AND FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME I'M NOT A PALM TREE!" Envy bellowed

-With Winry and Alyss-

"So the guy I like is too dumb to notice and all I ever get to do is throw all wrenches at him" Winry said.

"The guy I like killed his own best friend to save his country and might have been gay with him." Alyss said with a sigh. "Then he sacrificed his body to keep the guy from destroying the country again though that Vincent brat drug the town in to the Abyss"

"Sounds like a bummer."

"So dose yours and to top it off my twin gets to hang out with the guys reincarnation though said guy is so gay with his servant. What was his name? Gilbert I think." Alyss said

"Dang" Winry said

-With Jack, Glen, Ed and Al-

"Brother I think those to guy are stalking us" Al said.

"I think your right" Ed said.

"Glen I think there on to us" Jack said Glen just nodded.

And that is the weirdest day Asmetris ever saw, until I came and messed up the plot line but that's another story for another day.

* * *

**Stabby: This is a drabble thingy I'm doing for _yukinothekoneko_ here are the rules if you want do it too!**

**1. Any and all fandoms are accepted.  
2. You must commit to the month of July.  
3. Each chapter must be 100-1,000 words.  
4. One of the genres must be Comedy, Gender Bender, or Boy x Boy(Shounen Ai or Yaoi, take your pick)  
5. Talk about the challenge in the first chapter.**

**Yes I know supper random but I dreamed that way back when.**


	2. Chapter 2

**July Drabble Thingy**

**Chapter Two: Effed up Love Shapes**

**

* * *

**

After the madness in Asmetris when everything went back to normal Roy decided that he would profess his love to Ling? _STABBY DID YOU GIVE ME THE RIGHT THING TO READ?_

"If it said Ling yeah" after mentioned insane person said.

Okay then Roy decided he would profess his love to Ling but Lust loved Ling as well insuring in a really . . . fucked up love triangle.

-With Roy-

The Colonel glared at the short blonde alchemist in front of him, he should be looking for the Xingian prince that ate too much.

"FULLMETAL I HAVE TO GO" The man yelled storming out of his office

-With Ling-

"Ranfan," Ling began "I-I love you" he said making this an even more fucked up love square

"I love you to Ling" Ranfan said as this became a love Pentagon. (This is one of my favorite parings. Ling and (L)Ranfan not Roy and Lust thrown it too.)

But little did Ling and Ranfan know that Envy AKA Mr. Palm-tree-pants was watching them while laughing and trying to figure out why in the hell Lust was in love with squinty eyes here. Then Mustang barged in on the mushy scene yelling about how he must have been drugged and had no idea why in the hell he was here. Then Lust AKA Miss. Imma-stab-you-with-meh-fingernails waltzed in and said.

"I love you squinty eyes"

"WHAT THE HELL" Everyone else said.

"Err I'm married to Ranfan sorry . . . . . ." Ling said jumping of the roof with Ranfan.

"So colonel want go to my place" Lust asked.

"Er no thanks I gotta go" The colonel said leaving and leaving Lust all alone.

* * *

**Stabby: I don't own any one or thing except on chick in the next chapter. Crazy right?**


	3. AN Sorry but I need your help!

_Hum I don't have any ideas . . . narrator you got anything? _**No I don't sorry Stabby. **_Urm . . . hey you readers you got anything I've been out of it since my computer had its memory whipped when I sent it to get fixed up so if you have any ideas could you fork 'em over the crazier the better heck I'll do about anything. Yes anything just no romance unless its cracktastic kay! _


End file.
